


Alone Together

by verboseDescription



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, mostly just a fantheory i have about the future?, they will live a good life i believe in them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shard meet shard," Steven says, and the Cluster does. But what happens once they find what they are looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> posted just in time for a new steven universe! haha, I meant to have this done a bit sooner, whoops  
> if it seems a bit disjointed, it's probably intentional! It's meant to be mostly in the perspective of the Cluster, or at least some of the shards that make it up

In the center of the Earth, there is a crystal heart full of lost souls. It shimmers with beauty, but the shards that make up this heart care nothing about appearance.

All they want is to find the pieces of the gem they once were.

And finding yourself takes time.

_“Shard, meet shard!”_

They want to meet each other, but there’s so many of them it’ll take centuries to piece themselves together. But they can do it.

_She stands on a battlefield, ready to fight. She’s no soldier, but the rebels have been doing better than Her Diamond had expected, and so even a gem like her needed to fight. It was fine. She knew what she was fighting for. She knew who she was fighting for._

Shard met shard.

_She holds her weapon out in front of her. Homeworld doesn’t stand a chance against her. She follows Rose Quartz. They can’t lose. They fight for what’s right. They fight for a chance to live. But even though she thinks this, she’s afraid. All she wants to do is spend some time in the ocean, or look at some flowers. But there’s a fight going on. And she won’t just be a bystander._

The shards don’t fit, exactly, but they’re close enough. They know they aren’t the same gem, but at this point, does the distinction even matter?

_It’s not as though she’s not meant for fighting; it’s just she doesn’t. She’s not above it, it’s just never been her job to do anything so violent before. But if she didn’t fight, who would?_

The point wasn’t to be the same gem that they once were. They wanted to be _whole._ That was all.

_She never saw a Diamond in person, but she had seen Rose Quartz. No matter who the Rebellion fought, she was always the first one to strike followed by the pearl. Everyone in the Rebellion knew who they were fighting for. It was like they were part of something bigger than themselves. And it gave them strength. She was always amazed with how much one gem could change their lives._

Eventually, they find each other. At first, it feels like a miracle, some kind of dream that they had never dared to hope for, but then the other shards see.

_“Form?”_ They chorus. They weren’t trapped, after all. They had bubbled each other. If the remade gem wanted, they could live a life on the surface.

_“No!”_ The gem screams. They can’t explain how wrong it feels. Finding pieces of themself has made their mind feel clearer, but they still feel like a shard. All they know is that they don’t want to leave their bubble.

_“Form is,”_ The gem tries, _“alone.”_

They don’t feel as whole as they thought they would. They don’t feel like form would make them feel whole.

_“Form!”_ The shards protest. They don’t understand. Isn’t this what they wanted?

And that’s when the gem understands. It’s what they wanted. But not just _them._

_“No form,”_ The gem says. It took them so _long_ to put themself together, but there’s no use in _being_ together if they can’t do what they want. And what they want is to be with the shards who helped them find themself.

_“We are together,”_ They continue, _“We are…”_

The shards answer, just as they had hoped. It echoes throughout their cavern and all of their gems shine with the emotion of it.

_“Whole.”_


End file.
